Furia
by Casate.Conmigo
Summary: "No hay lugar como el hogar, dicen. Pero el hogar no necesariamente debe ser un espacio físico". La historia más Impredecible que leerás. MarcelinexBonnibel
1. Chapter 1

**FURIA**

**_"Realmente yo no estaba molestando a nadie en ese lugar, pero al parecer mi sola presencia les volvía locos. Hablo de ellos dos, mi hermano y su novia. Siempre ignorándome, pasando por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme ¿es normal que así se comporten los hermanos? No, Marshall no era así antes. Todo empezó cuando comenzó su relación con ella ¿o estoy equivocada?_**

**_Después de todo, no soy su hermana del todo. Marshall y yo compartimos ADN Abader, sin embargo, nuestras madres son distintas, bailarinas exóticas de algún burdel costoso. Fuimos ganados a punta de abogados, y llevados a "vivir" con nuestro padre cuando cumplimos alrededor de seis años. No obstante todo este tiempo hemos sido criados por Simon, nuestro tío." _**

Marceline levanta la mirada al abrir la puerta, estaba agotada, pero sabía que alguien le estaba esperando en casa. Y esa persona especial era su pequeña hermana Shoko, de siete años, que apenas la vislumbró corrió a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Marcy! ¡Marcy! Adivina ¿qué?"

La sostiene entre sus brazos sonriente "¿Qué pasó, mi pequeña?"

"¡Hoy obtuve un diez en matemáticas! La profesora me puso una carita feliz en mi examen" salta al suelo y se dirige a su mochila de donde saca el papel "Mira ¿ves?"

"¡Vaya! Eres un genio, mi pequeña" le abraza "Oye, pero ¿cómo la pasaste hoy en la escuela? ¿Jugaste?"

**_"Nunca me ha interesado sacar buenas notas, o si quiera decirle Shoko que estudie y lleve un promedio perfecto. Solo me interesa una cosa, que ella disfrute su día._**

**_Tal vez suene tonto pero, siempre me molestó el hecho de llegar a casa y que al abrir la puerta mi padre me preguntara que nota había sacado, aunque no tuviese examen la pregunta era la misma. Era como si yo no importase y solo fuese una máquina. _**

**_Yo no iba a dejar que Shoko se sintiese así."_**

"No, no jugué… yo no tengo amigos, lo sabes"

**_"Con eso mi corazón duele, no saben cuánto deseo estar en el colegio con ella, para así cuidarle o hacerle compañía. Mi hermanita es víctima de bullying. ¡Diablos! Cuando le vi llegar con su carita rasguñada y su labio hinchado juro que lloré, todo porque unos estúpidos niños le consideraron una "nerd" ¿Qué diablos pasa con ellos?_**

**_Shoko es hija de una mujer vietnamita. Supongo que es el mismo caso que el de nosotros, no estoy segura, papá solo le trajo un día._**

**_Nos llevamos por catorce años."_**

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Marcy?"

"Claro, solo déjame poner mi bolso en mi habitación y volveré en un segundo"

"Umh, y Marcy…" baja la mirada con tristeza "¿Puedes hacer algo para comer? Tengo hambre, no he comido nada"

"¿Estás sola?"

"No, estoy con Marshall, pero él está en su habitación con su novia"

**_"¡Quiero matarlo! ¿Cómo puede si quiera dejar a una niña sin alimento? Shoko llega cada día a medio día, y yo a las cinco de la tarde, osea que la pequeña no ha comido nada desde el desayuno y a ese mal nacido ni siquiera le importa. Felicitaciones, hijo de puta, eres todo un Abader. _**

**_Seguramente está muy ocupado teniendo sexo"_**

"Me lavo las manos y te preparo algo, solo espérame unos minutos ¿si?" la chica va a la cocina con rapidez, abre el refrigerador pero no hay nada en el. Suspira pesadamente "Solo dame unos minutos, por favor"

"Si"

**_"Pedirle unos minutos parece un chiste cruel cuando ya ha esperado más de ocho horas"_**

Y tal como ha sido prometido, en veinte minutos Marceline prepara pasta y unas papas fritas para su hermana. Le mira comer con tanta energía que logra sonsacarle una pequeña mueca divertida. La mayor tampoco ha ingerido alimento, debido a su falta de tiempo. Corriendo entre clase y clase, no alcanza.

Siguiendo con sus promesas, juega con ella, le da un baño y ayuda a hacer sus tareas. Todo está listo a eso de las nueve, cuando le lleva a su cama. Pidiéndole que se quede ahí ya que debe hacer un informe, junto con un "Si necesitas algo, solo llámame ¿vale?", y la niña asiente feliz antes de despedirse con un gran y pegajoso beso del cual Marceline no se puede quejar mucho, es cariño después de todo.

La joven se dirige a su habitación, pero se ve detenida al ver a Marshall salir de su habitación con su novia. Ninguno de los dos siquiera le saluda.

La bajista da una rápida mirada al interior de la habitación y frunce el ceño molesta al ver cajas de pizza, gaseosas y galletas.

"Podrías compartir con tu pequeña hermana, imbécil"

"Tú tienes tu propio dinero, Marce"

"No me refiero a mi, hablo de Shoko. La dejaste a su suerte"

El chico mueve su mano con gesto imponente, y se marcha con su novia.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnibel se da cuenta que la joven no está prestando atención. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acerca por su espalda y le abraza de improviso asustando a Marceline en el proceso.

"¡Demonios!"

La bajista se voltea furiosa.

"Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, maldita sea, Bonnie"

La rubia se encoje de hombros "Ok, no es para que reacciones así."

Marceline se deshace del abrazo para mirar al joven que acompaña a su novia.

"Él es Gumball" dice Bonnibel al notar la incomodidad de su novia frente a su acompañante "Es mi primo, estudia ingeniería. Es muy listo"

"Un placer" saluda el rubio con un gesto de superioridad que inmediatamente activa el rechazo de la morena "¿Tú qué estudias, Marcy?"

"Publicidad"

El chico río "No, me refiero a una carrera de verdad ¡oh! Lo siento ¿lo dices en serio?"

"Si"

"Ups, bueno, eso es… ¿divertido?" el chico aclaró su garganta "No salvarás al mundo con eso, osea no aportas mucho a la sociedad como un ingeniero o un médico, o si quiera un arquitecto, pero ojalá y no termines en un Mc Donals"

Marceline miró de reojo a Bonnibel que reía de las palabras de su primo.

**_"¿En serio? ¿Dejarás que me humille así?"_**

"Uhm, claro. No salvaré al mundo, ni la vida de ninguna persona, sin embargo, disfruto de la carrera, y eso es lo que me importa"

"Claro, dibujar y escribir 'promoción 2x1' debe ser comiquísimo"

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando en silencio.

"Bien, creo que debo retirarme. Nos vemos luego, Bonnibel. Hasta luego, Marceline" con una inclinación se retiró de escena dejando a las chicas a puertas cerradas. Por supuesto, Bonnibel iba a aprovechar la situación.

La rubia pasó su brazo por el cuello de su novia para atraerla asi sí, pero no contó aquella fría mano que la detuvo y le alejó con insensibilidad.

"Amor, ¿qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede? Tienes que estar de broma. Acabo de ser humillada por tu primo y tú no hiciste nada para detenerlo, ¿acaso no te importo? Nunca he dejado que alguien te lastime ¿por qué no es importante cuando se trata de mí?"

"Estas exagerando. Tú no entiendes nada, siempre es igual contigo"

"¡Yo no soy el maldito problema aquí!" gritó la chica con furia.

Bonnie jamás le había visto así tan molesta. Y se sintió débil frente aquella Marceline. Nunca nadie le había gritado así. Y la morena se dio cuenta en ese segundo, que lo había arruinado.

"Yo…" se recargó en la pared.

**_"No, no puedo decirle que estoy colapsando por dentro. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, ni tampoco hay justificación para gritarle así. No quiero volver a hacer esto"_**

"Por favor, no dejes que nunca más te trate así" Marceline comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta "No puedo dejar que esto suceda, yo no soy nadie para gritarte. Será mejor que… terminemos esta relación. Te respeto mucho para hacerte daño"

"Marceline" la rubia intentó acercarse pero la morena ya se había ido.

Ni la bajista volvió por ella, ni ella fue por la bajista. Y Marceline se dio cuenta lo poco que Bonnibel le quería.

Aquel día llegó, y apenas Shoko le divisó corrió a sus brazos. A la menor le pareció que su hermana estaba inusualmente pálida, pero no comentó nada.

Como siempre, a la hora de dormir, la morena arropó a su hermana y le cantó una dulce canción para que los monstruos de sus pesadillas no molestaran a Shoko. Siempre funcionaba, decía la niña.

"Marceline" le llamo antes de que la chica saliera de su habitación "Eres la mejor hermana del mundo"

Ella asintió y cerró la puerta para luego marcharse entre lágrimas a su habitación. Lloraría por horas.

Fionna le texteó hasta muy entrada la madrugada, le contaba la historia de como pasó su día, siempre le hablaba de ella, jamás preguntaba por cómo estaba o cómo se sentía Marceline, pero a esas alturas a la morena le daba igual.


	3. Chapter 3

"Un segundo ¿no esperaremos a Bonnie?" preguntó Marceline mirando a los jóvenes subirse a la camioneta para ir a su lugar favorito en la cima de la colina para ver las estrellas. Era su ritual de inicio de año.

Finn se llevó la mano a la cabeza nervioso a la vez que veía a sus amigos tomar lugar en la parte posterior del vehículo.

"Verás, dijo que no vendría porque saldría con su nuevo novio"

**_"¿Novio? Acabamos de romper hace dos semanas"_**

"Oh, ya veo" levantó los hombros inexpresiva para caminar a la camioneta. No podía decir nada, después de todo nadie supo jamás de su relación con la chica puesto que ella insistía en que no era el momento, ni tampoco se consideraba a sí misma lesbiana, por lo que salir con una chica podría arruinar la percepción que los demás tenían de ella, y quería tener sus opciones abiertas. A Marceline le importaba un carajo porque estaba enamorada.

Tomó el volante puesto que era la única que tenía sus documentos, se colocó el cinturón y ajustó el espejo retrovisor avisando su partida a los jóvenes en la parte trasera. Fionna se coló de copiloto, y a ella no le importó mucho.

"Estás más silenciosa de lo habitual"

La morena miraba el camino "Si, tengo algunas cosas en que pensar. Ya sabes, muchas tareas e informes. Cosas por el estilo"

"Oh" seguía mirándole con curiosidad "Sabes, esto es como una cita"

"Seguro" no prestaba atención, necesitaba pasar al automóvil de delante.

"Bueno, una cita de cinco, pero está bien" sonrió "¿Podrías cantarme algo?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Es que, tú siempre estas cantando… incluso cuando crees que nadie te ve. Cantas cuando cocinas, cuando caminas, y hasta creas ritmos golpeando la mesa. Eso me relaja, tu voz es muy dulce"

"Pero no me sé nada, lo siento"

"Uhm, está bien. Yo solo… olvídalo"

Los minutos no se hicieron tan largos. Apenas llegaron a su lugar favorito, la bajista tomó lugar en el capó de la camioneta, allí se quedó intentando recordar las historias que Simon le contaba antes de ir a dormir, cuando abría el ventanal y le dejaba observar lo profundo e inmenso del universo.

Un cuerpo cálido se sumó a su lado. Fionna cargó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

"Sabes, he pensado mucho en una palabra. Hace unos días hablé con Bonnie, y dijo que tenías mucha furia reprimida. Que debía darte espacio, por eso ya no se junta con nosotros"

Ella asintió reprimiendo su tristeza.

"Pero ¿sabes? Yo no creo que la furia a la que ella se refería sea la misma que yo veo en tus ojos. Para mi la furia no es un concepto negativo, sino que lo asocio más a la pasión, a la intensidad. Cuando sientes con todo tu cuerpo algo. Eso es furia, y aquello se refleja en todo tu ser. A veces fantaseo con que te veo en el escenario interpretando una canción con tanta furia, pasión, que el publico se contagia y corea tu nombre con todo lo que les da la garganta"

La rubia se inclinó sobre Marceline para rozar sus labios lentamente con los de ella, que se dejaba hacer siendo espectadora del momento porque no sabía que hacer. Fionna se alejó de ella unos centímetros, buscando algún indicio de rechazo pero no lo encontró, entonces decidió juntar sus labios con los de la morena que respondía al beso sin pensar realmente en nada.

"¿Puedes cantarme una canción?" suspiraba en su mejilla para abrazarse a su cuerpo.

La bajista asintió en silencio, y preparó su diafragma.

"_Francis tu as tant de choses à dire  
>Mais le tout reste enfermé<br>Et quand tu ne sais plus quoi dire  
>Tu te mets à pleurer<br>Mais ça ton public le voit pas  
>Tu l'incites à rêver "<em>

Fionna sonríe con parsimonia y besa nuevamente a la bajista que fija su mirada en las estrellas, que lucen particularmente brillantes.

"¿Cómo están las estrellas?" pregunta Bonnibel en un mensaje hacia su amiga coreana que mira con su novio, desde la parte trasera de la camioneta el cielo.

"Genial. Todos lo estamos pasando muy bien. Fionna está besándose con Marceline."


	4. Chapter 4

Como cualquier sábado Bonnibel, Lady, Fionna y Marceline se reunían en casa de la chica de cabello rosa, con todo lo necesario para una larga maratón de How I Met Your Mother. Con un bowl de palomitas la bajista se recostaba en el regazo de Fionna.

"¿No te molesta? Si es el caso dilo de una vez porque estoy a punto de ponerme cómoda" decía la morena moviendo su cuerpo para quedar en una perfecta visión de la pantalla.

Fionna río traviesa "Hazlo, después de todo, contigo aquí tengo acceso directo a los snacks sin tener que ponerme de pie"

"Me gusta como piensas, rubia"

"Cuidado, Fionna, no mires a Marcy a los ojos o te hechizará y terminarás enamorada de ella" bromeó Bonnibel mientras acercaba latas de gaseosas a las chicas.

"Descuida, princesa, que solo tengo ojos para ti"

**_"Gracias Glob por no hacer esto incómodo. Es mejor actual normal para ambas. Ha pasado un mes después de todo, y nadie jamás supo lo que pasó entre nosotras, casi como si nunca hubiese sucedido._**

**_Normal._**

**_Todo es normal"_**

Las chicas comentaban y reían de las extrañas situaciones que se formaban entre las parejas televisivas. Bonnibel señalaba a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido a la vez que las rubias se retorcían de la risa, por su parte Marceline comenzaba a despertar de la pequeña siesta que había tomado sobre Fionna, la chica era realmente muy cálida y suave para dormir.

"No puedo creer lo idiota que puede llegar a ser Robin, osea, Ted la ama y ella lo único que hace es tirarse al primer tipo que se le cruza por delante solo porque tiene miedo al compromiso. Es realmente frustrante" se quejó la chica de cabello rosa.

"Si yo fuese uno de sus personajes me gustaría ser Marshall porque es muy tierno y se casó con el amor de su vida, su primera y única mujer ¿no es romántico?" dijo Fionna soñadora.

Marceline comenzaba a levantarse "¿Saben? Lo que más me llama la atención de esta serie, es que el tipo proclama durante ocho temporadas su amor frustrado para con Robin, y cuando presenta a su esposa tan solo aparece en los últimos tres capítulos. Es hilarante, si yo fuese los hijos de Ted me hubiese indignado con él, porque estaba claro que nunca quiso a su madre"

"¡Totalmente a favor de lo que dices! ¡Salud!" Lady levantaba su gaseosa con una sonrisa.

"Yeah, bueno si me disculpan voy al baño. No se molesten en poner pausa ya que este capítulo se trata de Robin, y odio a esa chica"

"Vaya tranquila"

La morena se dirigió al baño. Enjuagó su rostro y se miró al espejo. Observaba con suma atención como cada gota recorría sus facciones, que aunque algo cansadas, no dejaban de ser atractivas.

**_"Diablos, necesito dormir más…"_**

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de su trance, se secó las manos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Y se encontró frente a ella a Bonnibel.

"Oh, Bonnie. Ya iba a-"

No alcanzó a decir nada más cuando se encontró a si misma contra la fría pared del baño. El sonido del cerrojo y las manos de la chica de cabello rosa recorriéndole demandante. Como parte del estímulo se dejó llevar, no necesitaba mucho ya que conocía cada reacción de la joven.

Sus labios recorrieron su cuello, mordiendo y succionando. Acariciando y besando.

No iba a cuestionar nada, extrañaba a la chica y aquellos suspiros que caían en su piel. Pero tras aquel tiempo alejada no sabía lo lejos que podían llegar ahora, mas aquella mano desesperada que guiaba a la mano de Marceline al pantalón de Bonnie le causó curiosidad. Nunca antes la chica de cabello rosa había estado tan demandante con ella, de hecho nunca lo habían hecho fuera de la habitación por propia oposición de Bonnie.

Nada se dijo durante ni a posteriori, apenas Bonnibel hubo acabado comenzó a ordenar su ropa para luego marcharse, dejando a una muy confundida Marceline.

**_"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo?"_**

Se miró al espejo intentando calmar su respiración.

**_"Tal vez terminó con su novio y necesitaba sacarse la frustración. No me quejo, estuvo bien"_**

Se lavó las manos y terminó de arreglar su ropa para luego ir a la sala.

"Umh, chicas" anunció Marceline desde el umbral de la puerta "Como ya les había dicho antes por esta vez no podré quedarme toda la noche, tengo que ir a cuidar a Shoko, pero me la pasé muy bien. Gracias"

"Oh, que lata. Pero dale, cuídate Marcy. Nos vemos" se despidió Lady.

Fionna se puso de pie con rapidez "Espera un segundo, yo puedo ir a ayudarte a cuidar a tu hermana."

"E-esta bien, si así quieres. Vamos" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Las chicas salían de la casa de Bonnibel cuando vieron al chico que se acercaba, era Braco, uno de los mejores amigos de Marceline en la primaria. Ella le saludo afectuosa.

"¡Hey, hace años que no te veía, Braco!"

"Si, que coincidencia encontrarnos. Te vi que venías saliendo de la casa de Bonnibel ¿no es así? ¿se conocen?"

"Si, somos amigas" levantó la ceja curiosa "¿Cómo es que la conoces tú?"

"Es mi novia, hace un mes que estamos juntos" dijo tan feliz que Marceline tuvo que desviar la mirada para no sentir la culpa carcomerla.

"Oh, que sorpresa."

**_"Oh, hijo de la gran Bretaña. Acabo de hacerlo con la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos. Mierda, soy la peor amiga del mundo. Carajo, sabía que no podía ser tan bueno… mierda, ¿pero cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Ah! Y este chico es tan bueno, no se merecía algo así"_**

La chica fingió un par de sonrisas más y luego se marchó junto con Fionna que ignorante de todo fabricaba una conversación de la nada, cosa que aliviaba los pensamientos de Marceline. Necesitaba distraerse después de todo lo ocurrido.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de los Abadeer planearon una pequeña velada de juegos para la menor, que a eso de las once de la noche se quedó dormida. A esas alturas la bajista ya estaba agotada, y tras la petición de Fionna por pasar la noche en su casa, se fueron a su habitación a preparar las cosas para dormir.

Fionna jugaba con el bajo que desconectado parecía como en estado de hibernación. Ella conocía muy bien el poder y la presencia que imponía cuando estaba conectado a un buen amplificador.

"¿Nunca haz pensado en ser tú la vocalista de la Nocheosfera en vez de ser solo la bajista? He escuchado a Jill cantar y ni siquiera se compara a tu voz. O tal vez salirte de ese grupo, ellos no te dejan aportar en nada, y tus letras son grandiosas, oí que las Scream Queens buscaban a un vocalista"

"No sé, compartir mis letras sería difícil, son muy personales y cantar es muy… no sé, no me gusta que la gente me mire, y menos con cara de predadores sexuales. No sé porque todos mueren por acostarse con las vocalistas"

"Porque imponen, Marcy. Yo creo que las vocalistas son sensuales"

"Osea que ¿quieres que sea vocalista para acostarte conmigo?" bromeó Marceline a la vez que comenzaba a sacar la ropa de su cama, pero se detuvo al ver que Fionna no reía como esperaba.

"De hecho" estaba notablemente sonrojada "Soy virgen, pero si me preguntas quién sería la persona perfecta que desearía compartir aquel paso, pues eres tú."

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Fionna sonrió timida y prosiguió "Vamos, no es una sorpresa que me gustes. Creo que he sido bastante obvia. Bueno, yo considero que mi primera vez debería ser por amor y no en una fiesta ebria, y en un sillón"

Marceline se encogió de hombros, tenía que pensar muy bien sus próximas palabras, porque sin duda la relación que llevarían a hora sería muy distinta a la que era hacía dos minutos atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline tomo de las manos a la rubia guiándola hasta la cama invitándola a tomar asiento.

"Fionna, no voy a mentir, realmente no me esperaba esto, y a decir verdad" mordió su labio inferior intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas "Eres hermosa, pero yo no te veo de esa forma, ya sabes, sexy. No es que no lo seas, pero te conozco desde que tenías diez años y jugabas a vestir a tu gato Cake, te veo con ternura infinita. Una niña no una mujer"

"¡No soy una niña!"

"Eres menor de edad, y yo ya tengo veintidós"

La rubia se cruzó de brazos farfullando "El próximo mes cumplo diecisiete"

"Ese no es lo principal de este asunto, Fionna, sino que necesito que entiendas que te quiero y mucho, pero no de una forma romántica"

"Vaya, eso dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba"

La rubia se dejó caer en la cama llevándose las manos a la cara mientras sollozaba en silencio.

"¿Estás llorando?" La bajista se inclinó para tener mejor visión del rostro de la chica.

"¡No! Y-Yo… tengo conjuntivitis"

Con una sonrisa tierna Marceline le rodeo con sus brazos estrechándola en su cuerpo.

"Ven aquí, sabes que te quiero"

"Gracias" devolvió el abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica que acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza.

"Hueles muy bien"

"Gracias, es un perfume que me recomendó Bonnibel, dijo que te gustaban las fragancias dulces"

"Perdón ¿qué?"

Dio un gran suspiro aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo "Bueno, verás, como veía la gran cercanía que tenían ustedes dos, le dije a Bonnibel que me gustabas y ella me dio algunos consejos, me dijo que te gustaba el rojo, las películas de terror y los dulces"

"Y ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?"

"Hace una semana, creo"

**_"Entonces… no, eso sería totalmente enfermizo. ¿Es posible que Bonnie se haya sentido celosa de Fionna? Eso explicaría porque la urgencia en el baño, como me reclamase como su propiedad, después de todo ella sabe que aun la amo._**

**_¿Será eso?_**

**_¿Será que solo ama el hecho de saber que puede hacer conmigo lo que se le antoje? Sabe que no me puedo negar._**

**_Diablos, esto es muy confuso"_**

"Si, tiene razón en esas cosas" fingió una sonrisa "Pero creo que mi amor por los dulces tendrá que limitarse no quiero que me dé diabetes"

La rubia le miró a los ojos con intensidad, Marceline alzó la ceja curiosa. Y le vio venir, como aquellas pupilas se dilataban y reflejaban sus labios. La forma en que su respiración se hacía más suave y sus labios se partían para capturar los suyos. Tan rápido y suave que una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo en esa posición que ninguna de las dos sabía si la otra estaba despierta, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ambas tuviesen los ojos cerrados.

Fionna nunca se había sentido tan segura en su vida, tan atrapada en aquella sensación cálida en su corazón que de pronto los hechos de su pasado no pesaban tanto, y la confesión salió liberadora.

"Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie" musitaba bajito "Pero cuando tenía cuatro años mi primo abusó de mi"

El corazón de Marceline dio un salto, pero mantuvo su silencio.

"Siempre sentí que fue mi culpa lo que había sucedido, me daba asco mi cuerpo. Una vez intenté suicidarme pero no puede… tenía demasiado miedo, supongo que después de todo soy una cobarde hasta para afrontarme a mi misma."

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos a medida que hablaba, pero ninguna de ellas cortaba su voz.

"Cuando te conocí fue extraño, no me sentía cómoda con nadie realmente, pero tú… la forma en que me tratabas y me protegías, sentí realmente que merecía ser querida" una sonrisa débil le acompañó al recuerdo "Hace un mes accidentalmente oí una conversación que cambió totalmente todo. Mi primo estaba discutiendo con su padre y en un arranque de furia le gritó que él había sido violado a los cuatro años. Entonces lo entendí, mi victimario también había sido victima." Guardó silencio por unos segundos "Ahora no me siento culpable, tampoco odio a mi primo, no obstante eso no quiere decir que lo haya perdonado. Mi cerebro hiso algo mejor, lo entendí. Entendí porque hizo lo que hizo, y aquello me ayudó a sentirme más tranquila conmigo misma. Yo no haría lo que él hizo, porque es asqueroso, en vez de romper la cadena él la siguió, pero yo fui distinta, yo jamás haría algo así y eso me hace sentir realmente liberada, porque fui mejor. Ahora siento que tengo derecho a amar y ser amada por alguien hermoso y tan especial que jamás me haga daño, y esa persona eres tú. Te amo, Marceline"

Una suave caricia en su espalda le indicó a la rubia que había sido escuchada con atención, y lo siguiente le robó el corazón.

"Estoy aquí, no lo olvides" dijo Marceline en su oído tan segura que parecía una promesa, y a ella le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente como ritual iniciaba su día la joven de cabello rosa, trotaba un kilometro para luego darse un baño tibio para relajar sus tensos músculos. Una vez salió de la ducha sacó la pesa que guardaba en algún rincón del baño y procedió a ser juzgada por las cifras.

47 kilos.

47 kilos para alguien que media 1.68 era sinónimo de delgadez, totalmente bajo su peso ideal. Pero el problema no era ese, sino que la joven fruncía el ceño molesta consigo misma por sentirse aun pesada, mirándose al espejo y viendo las múltiples pequeñas imperfecciones de su cuerpo.

Imperfecciones que eran creadas en su cerebro.

**_"Tal vez la falta de ejercicio hizo que ella me dejara de querer, si consigo ser perfecta entonces me podrá amar otra vez. O alguien podrá enamorarse de mi"_**


	6. Chapter 6

Marceline caminaba de la mano con su hermana, cantando y riendo sobre las infinitas formas que podían encontrarle a las nubes.

"Marcy, Marcy ¿Cuándo vendrá a vernos Bonnibel a casa?" preguntó la niña abrazando a su peluche que alguna vez fue rojo, y ahora desteñido y sin un ojo seguía brindándole la misma seguridad que alguna vez le dio a su hermana mayor.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la compañía de tu hermana no es suficiente? Me rompes el corazón" dramatizó llevándose la mano al pecho.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que me gusta hablar con ella, me enseña muchas cosas" rió "También me agrada mucho Fionna, es muy divertida y juega conmigo"

"¡Vaya! Empiezo a creer que las chicas solo van para estar contigo, y yo soy solo la fachada" alborotaba su cabello traviesa "Pero me alegra que disfrutes su presencia, sabes que no llevaría a casa a nadie que tú no apruebes, tienes un excelente gusto en las personas ¡Solo mírate, me elegiste como hermana!"

La niña reía "Marcy, yo no te elegí, tramposa. Solo nací aquí"

"Papas, patatas" decía mientras rodaba los ojos para luego ser recibida por Simon en el pórtico de su casa.

"Niñas, que alegría verles" saludó el hombre poniéndose de pie, seguido de su novia Betty.

"Hola, Simon. Buen día, Betty" dijieron a coro las Abadeer mientras se les regalaban una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno, les dejo a esta pequeña traviesa. Gracias por cuidarla, la verdad es que tengo que ir a ver a una amiga que está muy enferma y no puedo hacerlo con Shoko, no quiero que se le pegue" se disculpó Marceline alejándose.

"Oh, ¿es tu amiga la pelirosa?"

"No, es otra amiga. Bonnibel y yo… ya no somos tan cercanas" Simon estaba al tanto de la relación de Marceline y la chica, después de todo era su confidente "Es definitivo, tuvimos una discusión y decidí que no era sano tratarle así"

"Cariño, siento oir eso. Las relaciones son complicadas"

"Si, bueno" se encogió de hombros "Mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde"

"Ve con Dios, hija" se despidió Simon con cierta tristeza en su voz. Inmediatamente Betty se incorporó a su lado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" la mujer estaba genuinamente por la joven, después de todo era como su hija.

"Terminó con su novia y me temo que por las razones equivocadas"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Discutió con ella, probablemente le haya gritado o algo"

"Oh, vamos. No puede terminar por eso, todos tenemos nuestras diferencias de pareja"

"El caso de Marceline es distinto" suspiró pesadamente "Ponte en su contexto. Su infancia fue ver un desfile de mujeres golpeadas y humilladas por su padre. Recuerdo una vez llegó llorando hasta mi casa, me dijo que había visto a su padre intentar estrangular a una de sus parejas del momento, ella era muy pequeña y delgada, aun más que Shoko, creo que fue la vez donde más indefensa se sintió. Imagina como debe verse para una niña de siete años intentar detener a un hombre de treinta años. Imagínale llorando, temblando de miedo al presenciar como un ser humano intentaba matar a otro, y todo sin poder hacer nada."

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron mustios "Vaya eso es… terrible"

"Marceline tiene un problema enfrentándose a esa clase de situaciones en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, porque no quiere ser su padre, entonces al ver que puede lastimar, aunque sea con palabras a alguien, inmediatamente coartará su felicidad. No se quiere ver humillando ni golpeando porque sabe lo que conlleva todo eso"

"Marceline es una buena chica"

"Lo es, lo malo es que ella no lo sabe" se cruzó de brazos "Oye, espera un segundo ¿dónde se fue Shoko? Estaba aquí hace un segundo"

"Oh, ella se fue tras de Gunther. Sabes que ama a ese gato"

"No la culpo, yo también amo a ese gato. Es tan tierno"

En la plaza de siempre Bonnibel se detenía para hacer sus estiramientos de músculos correspondientes a la sesión de entrenamiento que llevaba. A unos metros de ella le observaba una no muy convencida Lady, que fruncía el ceño al ver aquella silueta delgada que no era más que los huesos de su amiga en movimiento.

"¿No crees que es suficiente? Llevas dos horas haciendo ejercicio, no es saludable y no lo necesitas"

"Te dije que podías retirarte si te aburrías" respondió sin ponerle mucha atención.

"Bonnie" se puso de pie molesta "Haz bajado mucho de peso y eso me asusta ¿crees que no me doy cuenta solo porque usas esa sudadera holgada? Pues estás muy equivocada, sé que no tienes ni un gramo de grasa ¡Ni siquiera estás comiendo, maldita sea!"

Ni siquiera le miró "No exageres, si estoy comiendo"

"¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?"

La chica no pudo responder, no lo recordaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Había bebido agua esa mañana, pero solidos ¿Cuándo había consumido algo? ¿El día anterior al desayuno? Si, probablemente fue esa mañana.

Había ingerido un mordisco de una barra de cereal de 60gr.

No era suficiente.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Bonnie?"

Bonnibel apretó los puños "No me vengas con putos sermones, yo estoy perfectamente bien. Preocúpate mejor de tu vida, tú eres la que quedó embarazada no yo. ¿Quieres hacer un demonio de mi? Bueno, si vas a hacerlo primero asegúrate de decirle a tu novio que estas planeando darlos en adopción"

"No estamos hablando de mi" frunció el ceño "Sé que quieres lastimarme para que deje de molestarme e importarme, pero desafortunadamente para ti, YO no soy TÚ. Me quedaré a tu lado a cuidarte porque eres mi amiga. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir al médico, como tú dices, tengo que ocuparme también de mis asuntos"

No sabía si estaba molesta, o si estaba feliz de importarle a alguien. Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto confusos desde que dejó de comer.

Y ciertamente la falta de ingesta de alimentos le afectaba tanto física como sicológicamente. Estaba molesta todo el tiempo, e incluso le costaba hablar, como si las palabras se le borraran de su cerebro.

Al otro lado de la ciudad la bajista repasaba de pies a cabeza a Fionna que lucía simplemente demasiado feliz como para estar enferma.

"No puedo creer que me hayas engañado diciendo que estabas enferma para traerme a esta audición de las Scream Queens. Eres realmente…"

"¿Idiota? Lo sé" se quejó "Pero si te avisaba sabía que no vendrías, y de verdad creo que deberías intentarlo. Vamos, no pierdes nada. Eres maravillosa"

"…Extraordinaria"

"¿En buena o mala manera?"

"En buena" sonrió "Gracias por motivarme a hacer lo que de verdad tenía ganas de hacer pero no sabía cómo"

"Oh, puedes agradecerme besándome luego"

La chica río "Tengo que ir, es mi turno. Nos vemos" dijo apuntando al escenario y levantando su número.

Marceline realmente estaba siendo conmovida por el carisma y la ternura de la menor. Era diferente en una manera agradable, pero aún así no era Bonnibel.


	7. Chapter 7

"No te voy a besar" Aseguró la morena mientras dejaba a Fionna en su casa "Si hago eso te daré una esperanza que no existe y eso solo provocaría un dolor innecesario."

"¿Sabías que tus ojos tienen un brillo rojizo bajo estas luces? Es hipnótico"

"¿Si quiera me estas escuchando? Ugh, olvídalo. Bien, cumplí con lo mío, te dejé en tu casa sana y salva"

"Gracias, Marcy"

Marceline le miró en silencio esbozando una gran sonrisa, se inclinó unos centímetros para besar la frente de la rubia que casi se derritió en ese instante.

"Eso fue por haberme alentado a ir a la audición"

"Oh, bueno, en ese caso" se paró de puntas para robarle un beso a la bajista que no alcanzó a esquivarle "Esto fue por haber quedado, felicitaciones Marceline de las Scream Queens"

"¡Dios, eres una malcriada!" río mientras desordenaba el cabello de la menor en venganza por el beso.

Se despidieron con un abrazo.

La morena retomó su camino a casa, perdida en las estrellas que se desplegaban en el cielo como listas para una encrucijada. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, y recuerdos del día llegaban como destellos. Algo le decía que había llegado al lugar correcto, Keyla, Bongo y Guy parecían unos buenos chicos, de hecho, podía decir que se sentía parte de algo.

¿Un hogar?

Una banda muy fraternal.

No faltaba más que una cuadra para pasar fuera de casa de Bonnibel, y por alguna razón se sintió incómoda. Decidió cruzar el parque para evitar cualquier imagen evocada de la chica de cabello rosa, había sido muy buen día como para arruinarlo pensando en corazones rotos.

Pero el destino es irónicamente delicioso.

**_"¡Demonios! Ahí está ella"_**

La joven estaba recostada en una banca, se veía inusualmente pálida cosa que alarmó medianamente a la bajista, que olvidando sus rencillas se acercó a ella.

"Bonnie ¿estás bien?"

Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, siguió ahí sin moverse. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un débil "Si" que no hizo más provocar un gran interés en Marceline.

"¿Estás bien? Porque no luces muy… vivaz"

"Solo hice un poco de ejercicio y estoy descansando"

"Oh, Ok" dijo no muy convencida.

**_"Está enferma pero no me lo dirá. No puedo dejarla aquí ¿si le pasa algo? Ni modo, tengo que jugar su juego"_**

Marceline tomó asiento a su lado "La noche está muy bella, creo que me sentaré aquí a verla. Es un buen lugar ¿sabes? Corre una brisa exquisita, la temperatura ambiente es la ideal. Hermosos doce grados Celsius. Y debo agregar que la madera de esta banca es muy reconfortante"

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por los siguientes quince minutos. La bajista comenzaba a sentirse somnolienta, pero no podría marcharse hasta que la otra chica lo hiciera. La amaba aun, y no dejaría que en su presencia algo le ocurriese.

Las estrellas seguían en el firmamento. Y como un sueño lento Marceline comenzó a sentirse succionada por ese mar oscuro su vista no se apartaba en ningún instante, y la única melodía que le llegó a su cerebro empezó a ser transcrita en sus labios.

_"Et je sais plus si tu en vaux la peine  
>C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine<br>Et quand tu seras à Vincennes  
>Ce soir ne m'oublie pas<br>Je t'attendrais au moins le temps de dire  
>Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risque<br>Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste_

__Bonnibel levantó su cabeza para descansar sobre las piernas de la morena.

_"Un soir Place de la République"_

Cantó dulcemente mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello de la chica. Y empezó a notarlo, la ausencia aquellos rosados pómulos que tanto amaba. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos, la piel carente de lozanía, el pequeño temblor nervioso en su cuerpo.

La chica no estaba bien.

Se detuvo y le rodeó con sus brazos intentando transmitir calidez. Besó su mejilla, y siguió cantando como un susurro en su oído. Por su parte Bonnibel se aferraba al momento con debilidad.

Cuarenta minutos entre sus brazos, sin soltarse ni hablarse.

"¿Me quieres?"

"Te amo"

* * *

><p><em>Canción: Place de la République- por Coeur de Pirate.<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

Sus ojos azules caían en aquellas pupilas ya dilatadas. Las respiraciones caían pesadas, el aire más denso y el embriagante perfume de ambas.

**_"Marceline, me ama"_**

La bajista seguía implacable pese a su confesión, remanente con su espalda recta mirando hacia la joven en sus faldas. Bonnibel se movió con tanta lentitud, su cuerpo dolía por el ejercicio y la mala nutrición.

Ocultó su rostro entre aquellos cabellos rosas que caían sobre su frente.

"¿Me acompañas a casa, Marcy?" apretó las manos "Honestamente, no sé si pueda lograrlo en este estado"

"Claro" musitó bajito poniéndose de pie. Tomo entre sus brazos el torso de la chica pasando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros como apoyo. Conocía a Bonnie lo suficiente como para saber que la joven no se dejaría ver como una completa víctima, aún tenía orgullo pese a su estado.

Tras unos infinitos veinte minutos llegaron a su casa, a su cuarto, y aún más preciso, a su cuarto de baño. Bonnie le había pedido ayuda para llevarle a la ducha, estaba demasiado exhausta. Y ahí estaba Marceline que parecía estoica frente a la situación.

Porque claro, eso ya había sucedido antes, pero en otro contexto. Ahora se sentía exactamente contraría a aquellas veces, porque ahora le preocupaba otra cosa.

Le preocupaba el hecho de encontrar dolorosamente estrecha sus caderas, o el hecho de que sus manos al sacar aquella sudadera se encontraran con aquellas costillas calcadas en su piel. Eso no era así. Ahora Abadeer estaba de rodillas frente a la chica frente a la chica, levantando sus manos para sacar la lencería y fijarse en la pequeña porción de senos que lucía Bonnibel ¿Cuántas veces no las había besado antes? Ya era parte del pasado.

Desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó con lentitud, las piernas delgadas y sus pies, las uñas de sus pies tenían manchas blancas, despigmentadas por la falta de nutrientes que su cuerpo gritaba.

El cuerpo habla más que la boca.

Marceline cerró los ojos con expresión pasiva y besó con sutileza el vientre de Bonnibel.

Un gesto que duró unos segundos.

Se puso de pie para luego tomar asiento en el suelo y mirar con atención el resto de las señales, los movimientos lentos, la cuenca que se formaba en su torso cada vez que exhalaba. Como al lavar su cabello éste se desprendía quedando enredado entre sus dedos.

**_"¿Qué ha provocado esto?"_** saltaba entre pensamientos Marceline desde un rincón del baño.

La chica de cabello rosa cortó el paso del agua y como un fiel sirviente la morena se acercó con una toalla para rodearle. Secó su cabello, su cara, sus brazos. Siempre fría.

Compasiva.

Le ayudó a ponerse la pijama, aquella vieja sudadera de rock, y luego a la cama. Le arropó con cuidado y besó su mano.

El teléfono de Bonnie sonó, y reticente contestó. Al habla su novio, Braco.

"¿Aló? Si, bien. No, voy a dormir ahora. Ok. Si, esta bien-"

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, parecía incomodarle lo que diría a continuación "Yo también te quiero, Braco"

Podría creerse que a la bajista le afectó, sin embargo, le parecieron tan vacías esas palabras que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bonnie terminó la llamada al mismo tiempo que la otra chica se ponía de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

"¡Marcy" llamó quizás demasiado fuerte "Es decir, Marcy… Gracias por todo"

La bajista asintió, y siguió su paso a la salida.

"Y-" llamó una vez más "Esto es muy difícil para mi"

"Nosotras somos pareja, incluso cuando no lo somos. Siempre lo somos" apoyó su mano en la pared "No podemos fingir que no lo sabemos, aun cuando boicotees esto"

"Yo no soy gay"

"Claro que no" dijo saliendo para marcharse.

**_"Y todo aquel ritual de hoy impregnado con todo ese autocontrol y compasión, no se convertía más que en infinita ternura."_**

A eso de las siete de la mañana la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, los pequeños pasos torpes avanzaron hasta su cama para luego susurrar con cuidado.

"Marcy ¿estás despierta?"

La chica rodo sobre si intentando despertarse "Si ¿qué pasó Shoko?"

"Nada. Ya desperté"

"Si, lo noté" sonrió para luego abrir las cobijas invitándole a la cama.

No pudo dar un pequeño salto al contacto con los pies fríos de la menor, abrazándole para hacer subir su temperatura corporal. La mañana de sábado en la cama no duró mucho, puesto que la inquieta niña se movía buscando algo con que entretenerse entre los estantes de la bajista. Pronto se pusieron de acuerdo, levantándose para desayunar.

Estaba a medio devorar su cereal cuando el timbre le interrumpió, con el dolor de su alma se dirigió a la puerta. Odiaba que su cereal se convirtiera en una masa con leche. Pero su visita le descompuso lo suficiente como para olvidar aquellos detalles de su vida.

"Braco"

"Hola, Marceline" saludó con una sonrisa cordial.

"Umh ¿qué haces aquí? Es decir ¿quieres pasar?"

"No, descuida, solo quería hablar algo contigo"

"Oh ¿y de qué se trata?" apoyó su peso en el umbral de la puerta "Digo, debe ser muy importante para que vengas tan temprano"

"Sé que estuviste con Bonnibel hace unas semanas, de forma… sexual"

Aquel era un buen momento para vomitar su desayuno, pero se contuvo en aquella mirada tranquila del muchacho frente a ella "Yo… yo quiero ser sincera, la verdad es que no sabía que estaba en pareja hasta que tú me lo dijiste y, vaya, no sé qué decir. Sé que fue malo y… lo siento, yo no sabía"

"Tranquila. Lo entiendo, y no estoy molesto"

"¿No?"

"No" aseguró sonriente "Ella fue quién me dijo todo. Solo vine a decirte que no tengo rencores por lo que pasó."

"¿No?" estaba demasiado confundida.

"Claro que no, osea ni siquiera puedo llamarle a eso 'engañar' puesto que ambas son chicas, ¿qué tanto pueden hacer? Si hubiese sido un chico me hubiese molestado, pero ¡Bah! Esto no es para preocuparse, no eres competencia."

La chica arqueó la ceja "¿Ustedes lo han hecho ya?"

"Umh, no aún. Ella quiere esperar un poco y está bien, de eso se trata el romanticismo" le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse.

Marceline le miró con el ceño fruncido, aun con las palabras en su cabeza.

**_"¿No quiere hacerlo contigo aun pero si con su ex? ¿y dices que te ama? Pobre iluso. Pero ¿qué saco con decirle eso? si son tal para cual"_**

Regresó a la cocina por su desayuno, y se unió al juego de la parte trasera del cereal que su pequeña hermana resolvía divertida.

En un instante un gato perteneciente a Marshall saltó a sus faldas para iniciar su siesta, le miró unos segundos antes de que su cerebro pudiese dar la mejor respuesta posible a sus pensamientos.

**_"Es una ironía. Este pequeño gato fue recogido y cuidado con animosidad por Marshall, el mismo tipo que le importa una mierda su propia hermana menor._**

**_Las personas son indescifrables, su comportamiento atípico puede hacer de la anécdota más común una historia increíble. _**

**_Un día actuarás de esta forma porque el ambiente te ha moldeado de esa manera, y al día siguiente puedes simplemente retar al destino._**

**_No puedo prever el comportamiento de nadie ni hacerlo imprescindible porque nadie lo es. El amor de tu vida un día, alguien que solías conocer al otro._**

**_Olvidar es tan fácil cuando le contaste tus miedos más profundos a alguien que al otro día finge no conocerte._**

**_Pero esa es la realidad, no es otra cosa._**

**_Porque solo en la ficción el héroe se queda con la chica" _**

Su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje entrante de parte de Bonnibel, y la bajista no pudo hacer nada más que mirar aún más confundida.


	9. Chapter 9

Marceline llegó según lo acordado a las nueve y veinticinco minutos a la plazoleta cerca de la casa de Bonnie.

Esa noche de sábado estaba particularmente fría, y lamentó profundamente no traer consigo su chaqueta de cuero negro. Decidió esperar de pie moviéndose de un lado a otro para entrar temperatura, no obstante el calor pareció llegar de una fuente ajena que se abalanzó de improviso atrapándole en un abrazo.

"¡Marceline! ¡Marceline, voy a ser papá!"

"¡Jake! ¡Diablos, suéltame!"

Se quejaba la chica entre los brazos del hombrecito de porte promedio y contextura gruesa.

"Marcy, que alegría verte. Necesito un hombro amigo en el cual esparcir mis múltiples emociones. A que no adivinas de lo que me acabo de enterar"

"Vas a ser papá"

"¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Se supone que nadie lo sabía ¿cómo te has enterado?"

"… Me lo acabas de decir, Jake ¿estás bien?"

"Ugh, no. Osea, si" soltó a la chica "Estoy atravesando una montaña rusa de emociones"

"Vamos, que solo es un niño, no te angusties. Yo me preocuparía si me dijesen ¡Hey vas a ser padre de cinco niños!, en ese caso lloraría sangre. Ahora relájate, solo vive el momento"

"Oh, es cierto. Seré padre ¿Qué podría ser lo peor que puede pasar?" rió "Entonces sería mejor buscar nombres desde ya. Puede ser, Charlie, o Kim kil whan, o mejor Jake Jr, o Viola ¡O mejor! ¡T.V!"

La chica arqueó la ceja incrédula "¿En serio? ¿TV?"

"Si, por Tyron Vilhem, mi héroe de acción favorito. TV."

"Claro"

Jake levantó los hombros sosteniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas "Entonces ¿Me acompañas a celebrar este acontecimiento? Mi transición de hombre a hombre padre"

La bajista miró a su alrededor analítica, dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj, y su gesto decayó cuando notó que ya habían pasado veinte minutos y su acompañante no se presentaba. Con un gran suspiro esbozó una sonrisa suave y asintió. Ambos iniciaron su camino.

"¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes novia?"

Preguntó tras dos horas de conversación centrada netamente en el hecho de la paternidad. Jake, aunque fuese algo olvidadizo era un buen hombre. No, un gran hombre. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese un amante del chisme.

"Últimamente te he visto salir mucho con Fionna, ¿tienen alguna clase de relación?"

"Umh, si. Una gran amistad ¿te suena?"

"Oh, vamos. Dime que le ocurre a ese pequeño corazoncito de vampiro vegetariano que tienes. Confía en el tío Jake, ¿si?"

"De verdad, no es nada."

"La prima de Finn es una buena chica, no juegues con ella. Estoy seguro que si lo que buscas es sanar esa herida, ella podría hacer de ayuda"

Actuó desentendida "¿A qué herida te refieres?"

"A la que dejó aquella cabecita rosa"

La morena miró el fondo de su vaso de refresco de fresa intentando ignorar el comentario de su amigo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" se rindió ante la curiosidad, después de todo su relación había sido blindada.

El chico sonrió con malicia "Soy novio de Lady ¿Te suena? ¿Best friend forever? ¿eh?"

**_"Asique, no eran tan secreto después de todo, y ¿ella misma lo reveló? Vaya, para insinuar a cada momento que se avergonzaba de nosotras, pues lo ha comentado bastante"._**

"¡Amigo! La fiesta está que arde, ya no puedo esperar a que llegue Lady para felicitarla" festejó Finn mientras se incorporaba a la conversación que disimulada se planteaba en la cocina "BMO, Flama y Fionna están preparando la barbacoa. Todo está matemáticamente planeado"

"Oh, diablos" los ojos del rubio mayor se cerraron de improviso "Creo que olvidé invitar a Lady a su propia fiesta sorpresa"

"¡JAKE!" se quejaron al unísono su hermano menor y la bajista.

"Es que, yo iba a hacerlo, pero de pronto vi a Marceline y me acordé de que tenía que hacerle una pregunta, ya sabes que siempre olvido preguntarle si es pariente de Vlad Teppes de verdad o es solo un mito inventado por Simon" se detuvo en seco "Mejor llamo a mi novia antes de que decida cambiarme por algún príncipe azul o algo por el estilo".

La fiesta siguió su curso, casi al final de la noche llegó la festejada, lo que provocó que la celebración continuara. Por algún extraño motivo la bajista terminó cayendo a la piscina junto con Flama, por el maravilloso auspicio de Finn.

Las cosas comenzaron a tranquilizarse, ahora la mayoría de los chicos estaban dentro de la casa, a excepción de Marceline que buscaba con obcecación la uñeta que su bajo que había desaparecido antes de caer a la piscina. Los minutos pasaban y la temperatura bajaba. Entre temblores encontró al fin su herramienta.

"Marceline, estás azul de frío" se quejó Fionna cuando le vio entrar a la sala.

"¡Pasan que cosas!" sonrió "¿Podrías prestarme algo de ropa? Creo que si sigo así pescaré un resfriado"

Ambas se marcharon a la habitación de la rubia quien le ofreció una sudadera, una chaqueta y unos pantalones ajustados. Con rapidez la bajista comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, sin siquiera esperar a que la rubia se volteara o saliera de la habitación.

Terminaba de ponerse el pantalón cuando vio a la rubia en un rincón cubriendo sus ojos con fuerza, lo que le provocó una risa divertida.

"Oh, vamos. No te pongas así, no es como si nunca hubiese visto a una chica desnuda. No sé si estás enterada pero eres una" siguió riendo mientras colocaba la sudadera "Además, somos gente madura, por favor"

"Ahora que lo dices" se quitó las manos del rostro sonrojada "en realidad, si es muy infantil hacer eso"

Sus ojos azules brillaron, y su rostro infantil se convertía gracias a las sombras en el de una mujer. Marceline no pudo evitar acercarse para acariciar es piel que tersa e impregnada en perfume no hacía más que cautivarle. Se estaba dando cuenta de algo que no había visto antes, que Fionna era una mujer. No más una niña.

"¿Y ese abdomen abultado? ¿no te da asco? Bonnibel" decía el tío de la chica de cabello rosa con aires de superioridad mientras miraba por fuera de su convertible.

"Es realmente asqueroso" decía la chica mirando a su propio ser en el espejo retrovisor.

"Deberías perder peso, así como lo hizo mi hermano. Es inaceptable estar fuera de línea, la belleza esta en la gracia y la delicadeza. No es la gula y la obscenidad"

**_"Él es como un limón agrio"_**

"Debes agradecerme que te haya adoptado tan joven, sin duda he hecho un cambio para bien contigo. Tus padres eran muy liberales. Ahora serás una dama"

"Si, tío"

"Y las damas no salen de noche solas a fiestas ni a reunirse con amigos"

"Si, tío"


	10. Chapter 10

Marceline caminó tras la chica hasta llegar a la sala donde pudo ver a los padres de Fionna conversando amenos con una copa de vino en sus manos. Al advertir su presencia se voltearon provocando una pequeña ola de nervios dispararse por su espina dorsal. La rubia se incorporó a la escena trayéndola consigo.

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo atrás.<em>

_La chica de cabello rosa sostenía su mano con sutileza, mostrándole cada rincón de aquella enorme mansión. Risas, caricias y cumplidos embriagantes. Aquella era la primera vez que Bonnibel le llevaba a su casa, y la rockera se sentía realmente feliz por ser parte de aquella intimidad._

_Jugando entre los pasillos absortas fueron interrumpidas de improviso por el mayordomo que limpiando su garganta levantaba su pañuelo y miraba con una ceja alzada._

_"Señorita, hace mucho escándalo y su madre está pasando por un cuadro de jaqueca intenso. Le pido discreción."_

_"Oh, lo siento" dijo levantando sus hombros._

_Las chicas atravesaban el salón para llegar a la habitación, cuando la madre de Bonnibel, se acercó a ellas con desdén._

_"¿Tú quién eres?" soltó sin mirar a la morena a la cara, gesto que inmediatamente alteró los nervios de la chica._

_"Es Marceline"_

_"¿Marceline qué?"_

_"Marceline Abadeer" se aventuró la bajista "Mucho gusto señora" estiró su mano estrechándose desganada contra la de la mujer que ahora parecía molesta._

_"Abadeer, buen apellido. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Trabajas?"_

* * *

><p>"Ella es Marceline" dijo sonriente Fionna.<p>

El padre de la rubia se puso de pie al solo escuchar el nombre de su padre. Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la morena le observó de pies a cabeza.

"¡Fionna, esta chica es guapísima! Mira esos ojos, sabes ¿sabes?" se cruzó de brazos mirando de reojo a su esposa "Yo creo que es mucha carne para tan poco gato. Fionna, estas a muy altos estándares."

"¡Papá!" lo alejó con el brazo "No me ayudes tanto. Además ella no es mi novia"

"Por supuesto que no es tu novia, tendrías que ser muy afortunada para eso. En fin, jovencita ¿Quiere algo de beber? ¿Comer? ¿Le regalo a mi hija? Oh, por cierto, soy Jeremy y ella es mi esposa Sam, pero tú puedes llamarnos suegros"

"Mucho gusto Jeremy, Sam" sonrió Marceline.

"¿Escuchaste esa voz? Hermosa, deberías ser cantante muchacha"

"De hecho lo es" soltó Fionna con cierto orgullo en su voz "Gracias a este pechito"

"Si como no" murmuraron sus padres incrédulos.

Algo molesta la rubia tomó del brazo a la bajista y la condujo hasta su habitación intentando no oir lo que sus padres gritaban desde la sala.

"Por favor, no hagan cosas de adultos ahí. Bueno, si las van a hacer ¡prohibido disfrutarlas! No, para. ¿Para que las van a hacer si no las van a disfrutar? Ya, bueno. Hagan cosas de adultos y pásenla bien"

"¡Cariño, que no son novias!"

"Soy optimista, cariño. Esta chica es mejor que el ultimo payaso de cabello rosa que trajo, que tipo más desagradable"

* * *

><p><em>"¿Van a tu habitación?"<em>

_"Si, madre" Bonnibel parecía más cohibida que nunca al ser examinada por su madre._

_"Bueno, cierren la puerta y no hagan tanto ruido. Si creen que no me he dado cuenta de esto" dijo apuntando al espacio entre ellas "No sean desagradables, y espero que se vaya antes del amanecer"_

_Marceline le miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba ofendida._

_Pero ¿cómo se sentía Bonnie?_

_No lo supo, ya que aquella noche fue la primera vez que durmieron juntas._


	11. Chapter 11

**N.a: Entre más conoces a las personas más quieres a tu perro. **

**No tengo perro.**

* * *

><p>"No, no" Keila se llevó el pulgar al mentón pensativa "Tal vez sería mejor que lo intentaras con un sol 7 ¿Puedes hacerlo?"<p>

"Si"

"Bien, entonces"

Marceline asintió, y con una mano en su diafragma comenzó a cantar, pronto sus manos paralelas se movían ayudándole a dirigir la intensidad de las notas que vibraban no solo en el aire, sino también en todo su cuerpo. Pronto alcanzó el último verso y su voz se proyectó hasta alcanzar la tan preciada nota.

Guy alzó la ceja y una leve carcajada se escapó de sus labios, mientras Bongo simplemente no podía creer la facilidad con que la chica había llegado a una nota tan alta. Keila miró a sus compañeros y moduló con una sonrisa confiada un "Se los dije".

Los ojos de Fionna se pasearon por las oleadas de personas que asistían al centro comercial. Y ella mentalmente sacaba nota del día, el trabajo como reponedora no estaría fácil hoy. Ordenando camisetas que las chicas tiraban al sacar otras prendas, buscando y acarreando zapatos de todos los tipos y tallas. Y por supuesto, ayudando a las cajeras cuando se veían rebasadas.

Según iban las cosas no tenía esperanza de salir temprano del trabajo, ni mucho menos de ir a visitar a Marceline en su práctica.

"Braco, no" se quejaba Bonnibel mientras intentaba sacarse al chico de encima que tan solo estaba concentrado en una cosa, arrebatarle la blusa.

"Oh, vamos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, podemos hacer esto. No dejarás de ser una señorita solo por hacerlo con tu novio ¿o estas esperando a casarte?"

"Jamás me casaré" desvió su rostro haciendo que los labios del chico chocaran con su mejilla.

"No hagas esto difícil" amenazó él a la vez que le tomaba de los brazos con fuerza.

"No quiero hacerlo, Braco. No me siento bien" dijo empujándolo hasta hacerlo caer de la cama "¿Acaso me vas a violar?"

El muchacho empuñó sus manos y se puso de pie marchándose sintiéndose totalmente impotente, golpeó la puerta al salir. Inmediatamente la chica de cabello rosa se dejó caer a la cama sin fuerza. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de arrastrarse hasta su celular y buscar entre sus contactos a Marceline.

Su pulgar dudaba entre descansar en la pantalla y hacer que ese llamado ocurriese, o volver a la galería de fotos. Ahí donde escondida en una carpeta se hallaban las fotos que compartieron como prueba de su historia juntas.

_"¿Sabes? Tengo una teoría de por qué odias tanto a Robin de How I Met Your Mother" le mencionó alguna vez Lady en alguna pijamada. Bonnibel le miró curiosa, y ella prosiguió "Le odias porque ella te recuerda a la parte que más detestas de ti misma. Te recuerda que al igual que ella le temes a tus sentimientos, aunque muestres que todo esta bien y perfecto en aquel mundo rosa, pues realmente no lo está. No soportas el hecho que por más que aparte a Ted, él siempre vuelve a ella porque es lo más real que le ha sucedido y tú haces igual con… cierto personaje" resaltó mientras miraba de reojo a Marceline que dormía en el sillón con Fionna recostada en sus faldas, ambas sujetando una palomita en sus manos "Creo que tienes tu propio Ted. Es una relación tortuosa ya que ella recurre a él cada vez que su corazón se rompe, él es como su hogar. Debe ser lindo tener tu barra de contención cuando no te permites perder el control, porque te asegura de que al más mínimo incidente en el camino, aun así estarás viva. Sin embargo ¿Cuánto piensas que durará este Ted sin que antes aparezca alguien más? Pero… son solo mis teorías, cosas que mi cabeza inventa. Ya sabes, no tiene porque ser cierto."_

_"Piensas mucho cuando comes azúcar, querida amiga"_

_"Suele pasar" dijo apagando la televisión y acomodándose en su saco de dormir._

Finalmente liberó el celular de sus manos. Se puso de pie determinada, alistó su bolso y vistiendo ahora una chaqueta se marchó en busca de algo.

O alguien.

Ya eran las diez de la noche y Fionna aún guardaba los artículos que habían sido ocupados en la tienda. Estaba exhausta. Entre suspiros empezaba a salir de la tienda esperando por algún taxi estacionado fuera del centro comercial, no quería caminar hasta el paradero.

Mas un bocinazo le hizo dar un salto.

"¿Te puedo llevar a casa?"

"Oh, Bonnibel" retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar al auto "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Voy de camino a casa de Lady, y bueno, recordé que trabajabas aquí asique quise pasar por ti, después de todo es temporada alta y los centros comerciales exprimen a sus trabajadores hasta tarde, y tú no serías la excepción ¿hice mal en suponerlo?"

"Ums. No, claro que no"

La chica subió al asiento del copiloto sin cuestionar más. El resto del viaje se dio en un contexto muy ameno, después de todo eran amigas pese a la incómoda de la situación para Bonnibel.

"Entonces ¿ya son novias?"

Fionna sonrió "No, y creo que falta mucho para eso. Creo que aun hay alguien en su corazón, pero no me rendiré." Miró a la chica a los ojos "De verdad te agradezco por tus consejos, sé que eres su mejor amiga y facilitarme las cosas ha sido muy lindo de tu parte"

"No tienes porque agradecerme" miró por el retrovisor al auto que comenzaba a adelantarles "Después de todo, para eso son las amigas"

**_"No son novias. No son novias"_**

Un mensaje de texto avisó su llegada al celular de la rubia quién con prisa se lanzó a leerlo _"Te extrañé hoy en la practica, estoy fuera de tu casa y traigo pizza. Llega pronto. Marceline"; _Su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, y la joven a su lado pudo darse cuenta. Pronto llegaron a una intersección, y Bonnibel detuvo el auto para dejar a la rubia.

"Gracias por acercarme a casa, Bonnie"

"No hay problema, además lamento no poder llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa, pero la casa de Lady queda en la otra dirección"

"¡Es lo de menos, en serio! Hiciste mucho, gracias. Nos vemos otro día"

la joven de cabello rosa manejó hasta que el tanque de combustible pedía a gritos ser rellenado. Ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana del día siguiente, y la playa estaba frente a ella. Inmediatamente bajó hasta la orilla y tomó asiento, dejándose mojar por las olas que alcanzaban sus pies. A su derecha una pareja joven con sus hijos disfrutando del día, y faltó eso para hacerle quebrar.

**_"Ahí está lo que faltaba. Una familia, hijos, un matrimonio que jamás tendré… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me gustan las chicas y no puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero, ellas no me pueden dar eso…_**

**_¿Y si?_**

**_No…_**

**_Realmente me gustaría ser madre, pero no podría serlo, entonces sería buena idea donar mis óvulos para que otra mujer más pueda ser lo que yo no puedo._**

**_¿Soy altruista? No, esto lo hago por mi._**

**_Quiero hacer esto"_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_¿Qué fue lo que soñé?_**

**_La primera noche que pasamos juntas tuve el sueño más hermoso de todos, tan real y embriagante que terminó siendo tremendamente doloroso despertar._**

**_Estaba entre sus brazos en la hamaca en nuestro patio, sí, teníamos una casa. Yo miraba embelesada como nuestro hijo jugaba a armar un castillo con sus bloques. El niño me sonreía a cada estructura que lograba alzar, orgulloso de su propia creación._**

**_Sin duda aquel niño de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules era la viva copia de Marceline._**

**_Mi afán por mantener el sueño fue tanto que terminé despertando a las 11AM, cuando regularmente no pasaba de las 8AM en cama._**

**_Quizás eran las suplicas del niño porque no fuese a volver a la realidad. La palabra "mamá" puede ser realmente poderosa._**

**_Quizás era el hecho de estar en los brazos de Marcy._**

**_Apenas desperté sonreí ante la imagen de mi novia en ese entonces, me gustaba que fuese un secreto porque me daba la libertad y poder que necesitaba. Me estreché en sus brazos solo para sentir el aroma de su piel. Sin querer le desperté. Su mirada perdida intentaba enfocarse en mí y casi sufrió un infarto al verme desnuda junto a ella._**

**_"¿Tan malo es despertar a mi lado?"_**

**_"No" musitó con dificultad, su garganta estaba dormida aún "Es que no sabía dónde estaba, este techo no es el mío, pensé."_**

**_"Estas loquita" le besé "¿Descansaste?"_**

**_"Mm, algo ¿por qué?"_**

**_"Porque es posible que quiera recordarte todo lo que pasó anoche"_**

**_"Oh, en ese caso" se inclinó sobre mi descansando su peso en mis caderas "Estoy más que lista para recordar… las veces que sea necesario"_**

**_Devoraba mi cuello con tal vehemencia que mi asociación a la palabra pasión era su imagen sobre mi cuerpo desnudo._**

**_Éramos los amantes secretos, pero como todos, tuvimos un final._**

**_Eso fue hace mucho, ahora me encuentro de pie frente a la clínica de fertilidad, dispuesta a cumplir lo que me había planteado hace tanto, mas por alguna razón no puedo avanzar._**

**_Escucho a mi cerebro gritar con intensidad a mi corazón que madure de una jodida vez._**

Bonnibel toma asiento en la banca frente al inmueble sin decir ni hacer nada.

"Ella sabría que hacer, ella siempre sabe" suspira pesado mientras ve el polvo alzarse ligero en el pavimento.

* * *

><p>"Tú si que no sabes cuando rendirte, Fionna" rió Keila al ver la nueva maniobra de la rubia.<p>

Una camiseta pintada a mano con el nuevo logo isotipo de la banda Scream Queens, todo aquello con un perfecto bouquet de rosas rojas.

"Vamos, no es para tanto. Solo quiero hacer cosas que la sorprendan y le hagan feliz"

"¿Eres real?" se rascó la punta de la nariz "Si Marceline no te toma por novia me veré en obligación de golpearla hasta la muerte"

"¿Cuándo crees que llegue ella? Por cierto"

"No debe tardar, hoy tenía que recoger a su hermana del colegio" la chica sintiendo una ola de alergia apoderarse de ella comenzó a salir de la habitación "No puedo soportar el polen, Fi. Te deseo suerte, ojalá este no sea el décimo quinto rechazo de Marceline para contigo. Te la has jugado demasiado bien como para eso"

"Gracias, Kei"

La chica asintió cruzando los dedos.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lo dices en serio" No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Ya no había caso, la había perdido para siempre, y lo peor de todo es que nunca la tuvo.

Marceline suspiro pesadamente envolviéndole en un abrazo "Me iré a estudiar a Alemania, es por eso que no puedo continuar avanzando en esta relación. Es mejor que sigamos siendo las amigas que siempre hemos sido, en vez de lastimarte con una relación que no creo sobreviva a la distancia y, sin duda alguna, al tiempo. Serán años en el conservatorio."

La rubia se hundió en el pecho de la bajista "Yo puedo esperarte, siempre puedo"

"No, no sería justo. No sufras gratis, te amo muchísimo como para dejarte hacerlo. Desde hoy en adelante quiero que dejes que el amor te encuentre, y que lo ames con la intensidad que mereces."

"Te amo a ti, Marceline"

"Yo igual, quizás de la forma que esperas, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti"

**_"Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos, Fionna y yo. Pasé cinco años en el conservatorio, y al salir pude hacerme, después de un año, un cupo en una prestigiosa sinfónica. Las cosas monetariamente estaban en el promedio, podía sobrevivir. En aquellos seis años tuve novias, relaciones sin futuro, para no sentirme sola. Extrañaba a mis amigos en Estados Unidos._**

**_No estuve más de seis meses en la sinfónica, la monotonía de las presentaciones provocó un rechazo en mi, y lo dejé. Entonces me dediqué a componer y producir para otras personas. No fue hasta hace unos meses atrás cuando uno de mis clientes me invitó a hacer un dueto con ella para agradecerme el éxito que le ayudadé a forjar… y también quería llegar a mi cama, pero eso es otro asunto. Durante aquella presentación el director de la disquera me propuso un contrato que acepté sin pensarlo mucho, después de todo si fallaba una vez más quedaría como una anécdota digna de contarle a mis amigos cuando volviese a casa, sin embargo, hoy estoy a dos horas de llegar a , en primera clase y sentada junto a un gran guardaespaldas que cuida hasta mi sombra._**

**_Fui invitada a tocar en el programa de Ellen DeGeneres antes de dar un mega concierto en New York, pero esa no era la razón de porque vuelvo tres días antes de estos eventos. Estoy volviendo porque ansío mi hogar, el olor de mi casa y mis amistades._**

**_Cuando llegué al pórtico saqué la llave y abrí la puerta que rechinaba al solo contacto. No alcanzaba a dar un paso cuando un niño rubio y de ojos azules apareció detrás de mi exaltado."_**

Marceline se volteó para ver al muchacho, lucía como de unos cinco años.

"¡Señorita, señorita!" movía los brazos "Al fin veo aparecer a alguien en esta casa, pensé que estaba abandonada. Uh, disculpe que le moleste pero apenas le vi no pude evitar acercarme. La verdad es que hace unos meses que mi balón de soccer cayó a su patio trasero y, verá, es un objeto muy preciado para mi ¿Podría usted dejarme pasar por el?"

**_"Este niño habla como adulto"_**

"Uhm, si claro."

Ambos inmediatamente pasaron al patio de atrás, ahí entre los matorrales se encontraba el balón algo desinflado. El niño lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó. Agradecido comenzó a abrazar a la bajista, y una vez estuvieron la chica le encaminó hasta la salida el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta.

"¿Le han dicho que usted se parece mucho a Marceline Abadeer?"

Levantó los hombros sonriente "Si, debe ser porque soy ella."

"¡Oh my Glob! ¡Marceline Abadeer es mi vecina! Tanto tiempo y no lo sabía, los chicos en mi escuela se podrán tan envidiosos"

"Bueno, mi pequeño vecino, tengo que entrar, he tenido un viaje agotador y de seguro tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti"

"No, mi mamá no está, tiene doble turno en el hospital otra vez, pero mi tío Finn debe estar preocupado, se supone que él me está cuidando" el chico meditó "Si, será mejor que me vaya. Un gusto conocerle señorita Abadeer"

"El placer es mío, pequeño…"

"Goliat, Goliat Bubblegum"


	14. Chapter 14

"¡Oh, diablos! Llegaste antes que yo. Quería ser la primera y sorprenderte" se quejó Shoko cruzándose de brazos al entrar a la sala y ver a su hermana mayor recostada en el sillón con una gaseosa en mano.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y esbozando una gran sonrisa la estrechó en sus brazos besando la frente de la menor que no hacía más que reír. Había tan solo diez centímetros que le separaban de su hermana menor, que ya con catorce años lucía como todo una mujer.

"Shoko, estás tan alta, y guapa… y"

"¿Intelectualmente superior?"

"Eso habría que testearlo" besó nuevamente su frente "Vaya, ya eres toda una mujer. Ya no eres mi niña"

"¡Hey, aun lo soy!"

"No podía apreciar bien lo mucho que crecías día a día por la web cam. Dios, eres una niña muy guapa, espero que tus admiradores no te molesten mucho en el internado"

"Es un internado de chicas" rió "Y no me dan ni la hora, pero bueno, no me deprimo porque lo mío son los chicos."

"Entonces ¿qué? ¿tengo que preocuparme por tu novio?"

"No, él es un buen chico. Te caerá bien, aunque él no sabe que eres mi hermana asique puede que se desmaye al verte"

**_"Creo que al final de todo ella era a quién más extrañaba._**

**_Dejé a una niña y ahora encuentro a una mujer._**

**_Tras un par de minutos me doy cuenta de lo madura que es, que pese a los eventos a los cuales nos habituamos como chicos que crecen sin madre y con un padre ausente y machista, finalmente aquello solo hizo de su carácter alguien con fortaleza y la resiliencia necesaria para mantener una sonrisa cada día._**

**_Pese a que me siento un poco culpable de su partida al internado, ya que mi viaje al exterior le hizo plantearse irse de casa y evitar a papá y Marshall, siento que de cualquier forma esto le ayudó a ser quien es, y estoy orgullosa de ella. Es mucho más de lo que yo era a su edad._**

**_Le miro y no puedo para de sonreír."_**

"He vuelto solo para año nuevo, el resto del año estoy en el internado. Realmente vengo para intentar formar aquel espectro de familia, pero no ha funcionado aún"

"Lamento no haber venido antes a verte, no tenía dinero y…"

"¡No te disculpes! Sé que es difícil vivir por tu cuenta, pero mírate ahora ¡Eres una estrella de rock!"

"No es para tanto" mira hacia la ventana que es iluminada por las luces de un automóvil al pasar "Por cierto, me topé con nuestro pequeño vecino, había perdido su balón en nuestro patio"

"¿Nuestro vecino?" repitió curiosa "¿Qué vecino?"

"El niño rubio de ojos azules, Goliat"

"Marcy, realmente no sé de quién hablas, recuerda que estoy en el internado. Hace dos años me di cuenta que los vecinos habían cambiado, vi un camión de mudanzas, pero nunca los vi a ellos"

La mayor asintió mirando hacia afuera sintiéndose más curiosa que nunca.

"Pero si te lo estás preguntando, déjame decirte que si, si lo es" sonrió caminando hasta la cocina.

"¿Qué cosa?" le siguió.

"Lo que piensas" tomó una gaseosa "Nuestro vecino es ella, la chica Bubblegum"

"Pero me dijiste que…"

"Y no mentí, no los he visto nunca, pero Finn me lo dijo cuando lo vi ayudando en la mudanza. La mujer que vive en la casa de al lado es Bonnibel, y en una suerte de 2x1, vive con su hijo Gulliver"

"Goliat"

"Es lo mismo" bufó.

"Entonces ¿se casó?" suspiró "Bueno, eso era lo que ella quería después de todo"

"No, no es así. No está casada, ni comprometida ni nada"

Marceline frunció el ceño confundida, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca su hermana le apuntó molesta "¡Eso es todo lo que sé! No te atrevas a preguntarme más. No seas egoísta, yo no te he visto en más de seis años y ahora lo que menos quiero hacer es hablar de tu pseudo novia de años atrás. Quiero hablarte de mi vida, de las cosas que me han sucedido y quiero que hagas lo mismo ¿es mucho pedir?"

La rockera ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa "Lo siento, tienes toda la razón. Vamos a cenar o algo, yo invito. Tenemos mucho de que hablar" le abrazó "Y tienes que contarme con detalles sobre tu novio, no quiero que cualquier idiota se acerque a ti… aunque con esa personalidad que tienes, creo que te puedes defender sola"

"Solo sigo tu ejemplo, mi querida hermana mayor"

Fueron a cenar a su restaurant favorito. Conversaron de todo lo que había sucedido con la familia tras su partida. Marshall se había ido de casa persiguiendo a su novia, que meses después le dejó con el corazón roto y sin dinero, ahora trabajaba codo a codo con Hudson en negocios que ninguno de los dos ha sabido explicar hasta la fecha. Por su parte el hombre visita la casa una vez al año para asegurarse de que la propiedad este en buen estado.

Y Shoko, ella solo ha estado en el internado, ignorando a propósito la vida que tiene fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Está totalmente entregada a los estudios ya que quiere obtener una beca para ir a la universidad por sus propios medios, sin tener que pedirle ayuda a su padre. Asi como lo hizo Marceline, cuando dejó su carrera de publicista para seguir su sueño de ir al conservatorio tras ser sido aprobada.

La conversación pareció ser cortada al percatarse de la presencia de una vieja amiga en el escenario. Era Keila, que al divisar a Marceline sonrió amargamente, esperando por terminar su acto se dirigió a su mesa.

"Vaya, sino es la gran Marceline Abadeer"

"Keila"

"¿A qué se debe el honor de tu presencia? O te irás sin decir nada como hace unos años dejando nuestra banda, nuestro proyecto botado"

"Pasaron muchas cosas"

"¿Si? No me digas. Yo también pasé muchas cosas, el grupo nunca despegó, no pude seguir mi sueño y trabajo y estudio a tiempo completo. No soy como tú, no puedo cantar por amor al arte, tengo un hijo que alimentar"

"Gané una beca por eso me fui, y mi vida no ha sido miel sobre hojuelas exactamente, gracias por preguntar. No deberías estar molesta conmigo porque tu vida no ha sido como lo esperabas"

"No estoy molesta contigo por dejar el grupo, estoy molesta contigo porque te fuiste y no dijiste adiós"

Shoko miró expectante la reacción de ambas que parecía debatirse entre furia contenida e indignación. Finalmente Keila se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento junto a ellas.

"Y ahora invítame a una cena, es lo mínimo que me debes por tu ingratitud. Mala amiga"

Marceline asintió ahogando una carcajada. Las cosas parecían no haber cambiado entre ellas.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que tuvieron que concertar una cita para hablar nuevamente. Las chicas Abadeer llegaron a casa a eso de las 2AM. Totalmente agotadas se marcharon a sus habitaciones, esperando por un bien merecido descanso.

Solo el olor a tocino y huevo pudo sacar a Marceline de la cama, llevándole directo a la cocina donde divertida Shoko se paseaba de un lugar a otro preparando las cosas para el desayuno.

"B-nos Días" apenas pudo musitar entre bostezos tomando asiento.

"Buenos días, Marceline. Estoy haciendo el desayuno."

"Pero que alegría que irradias ¿a qué hora te levantaste?"

"A las 7AM, hice running hasta las 8AM, me di una ducha, ordené mi cuarto y ahora te preparo desayuno"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las 10AM"

"Eres un ángel madrugador" tomó la taza de café que la chica le había servido segundos atrás.

"Oh, y cuando fui a hacer running me encontré con nuestra vecina que salía hacia su trabajo, ¿qué crees? Me preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas en casa, asique la invité a cenar ¿no soy un amor?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**N/A:** Estimado lector; quisiera **agradecerle** por llegar a estos capítulos y **seguir la historia**, también por sus rewiews, sin embargo, el motivo de esta nota no es del todo para esto, sino para **disculparme por mi redacción y ortografía** a lo largo de esta historia. De verdad lamento mucho si usted ha encontrado **desagradable o ininteligible** mi redacción o los errores de gramática que he tenido hasta ahora._

_Mis sinceras disculpas, intentaré que este error no se repita._

* * *

><p>"¿Cena?" Marceline se levantó de su asiento frustrada "¿Bromeas? Ya he invitado a Keila a cenar esta noche y viene con su hijo. Ya son muchas personas, y sabes que soy enoclofóbica"<p>

"Por favor, no puedes tener enoclofobia ¡Das conciertos a miles de personas, por Glob!" le quitó la taza de café de sus manos "Creo que eso es una excusa porque estás demasiado nerviosa para hablarle otra vez, de cualquier forma va a venir, ya la invité y te jodes si no te gusta la idea. Ahora termina tu desayuno y vístete, tenemos mucho que hacer"

**_"Shoko me ha dejado sin palabras._**

**_¿Desde cuándo mi hermana menor me exige como una madre?_**

**_¿No debería ser al revés?_**

**_Tal vez estos años de separación han hecho que solo una de las dos madure, y ha sido ella. Y como una especie de lazarillo seguí todas las indicaciones que daba, estaba muy inmiscuida en mi ambivalencia emocional como para atreverme siquiera a oponerme a sus requerimientos._**

**_Era tan imponente, incluso aún más que nuestro padre. Bueno, seguía siendo una Abadeer._**

**_Por mi parte, al momento de marchar sentí que había cerrado todos los capítulos de mi vida. Acabé mi relación con Bonnie. Me fui con los más gratos recuerdos del amor de Fionna. Dejé la carrera que me convenía para hacer la carrera que yo quería. Dejé de ser un amateur, para convertirme en una profesional._**

**_Las cosas cambiaron, mi disposición también._**

**_Ya no quería enamorarme como un adolescente que no le importaba nada más que el sexo, ahora quería amor y respeto, porque sexo se puede obtener fácilmente con un poco de dinero o deambular por la fiesta correcta._**

**_Amor._**

**_¿Cómo estará Fionna?_**

Tras unas horas de compras con su hermana logró liberarse para ir por un trago al bar que frecuentaba con sus viejos amigos. Al entrar el solo olor a madera vieja y cerveza le arrancó una gran sonrisa. El lugar estaba notablemente diferente a la imagen que se había quedado en su cabeza la última vez, ahora era una especie de bar vintage con ese toque europeo tan sobrio y elegante al mismo tiempo. Se acomodó, alcanzó a pedir una lager cuando un chico la interceptó.

"Entonces los rumores de Twitter eran ciertos, la gran Abadeer está en su hogar"

**_¿Mi hogar?_**

**_"Yo solo volví a casa."_**

"¡Guy! Vaya, estas tan distinto. Esa barba hípster no te queda muy bien"

"Puede que contigo mi distinguida Safos no resulte, pero las chicas mueren por estar conmigo"

"**_Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba en lo que había parte de mi vida, me sentí ajena._**

**_Guy seguía siendo el mismo chico que era hace años atrás, ahora con casi treinta y cinco años, aun vivía en el hoy, buscando emborracharse en fiestas, drogarse hasta quedar inconsciente y acostarse con lo que se le cruzara en frente. Lo acepto, hace unos años aquello podría haberme resultado muy atrevido y sin duda lo hubiésemos celebrado, pero ahora…_**

**_Ahora no me parecía algo cool, siquiera inteligente. No es que odiase a Guy, sino que ya no siento que busquemos lo mismo."_**

Cuarenta minutos de charla fue lo único que Marceline pudo aguantar, para luego dirigirse a casa donde le esperaba su hermana.

Pero claro, su consanguínea no permitió que le ayudase con la cena. Le mandó a descansar al patio trasero, puesto que ella sabía lo mucho que su hermana mayor trabajaba cada día. Quería refrescar su esencia antes de que se marchase de su lado otra vez.

Meciéndose de un lado a otro en la hamaca logró enfocarse en una nube con forma de frutilla, y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente cuando un suave sonido de algo cayendo al suelo le despertó.

Por la cerca una cabellera rubia se asomó, era Goliat.

"Señorita, Abadeer, que alegría verla" saludó el pequeño que con torpeza se deslizaba bajo la cerca para llegar hasta la rockera.

"Hola, pequeño." Sonrió "¿Qué haces en mi patio?"

"La señorita Bubblegum-uh, no- digo, mamá dice iremos a cenar con usted hoy"

**_¿Señorita Bubblegum?"_**

"Exactamente, mi hermana les invitó, y sería muy agradable recibirles. Oh, también viene una amiga con su hijo, asique tendrás con quién jugar"

"¡Grandioso! Cuando le cuente a mi mami que cenaré con una estrella de rock se pondrá tan feliz" no aguantaba la emoción, y dando unos pequeños brincos abrazó a la morena "Oh, es verdad, yo venía a buscar mi balón que cayó hace un rato aquí ¿lo ha visto?"

"No realmente, oí que algo cayó por ahí" movió su brazo ligeramente "Y ¿por qué le vas a contar a tu mamá? Se supone que vendrás con ella"

"Oh, no" dio un paso hacia atrás "Mi mami Fionna está en el hospital. La señorita Bubblegum me está cuidando por un tiempo hasta que vuelva mi , que tal, ya encontré mi balón"


End file.
